Naked Ben
by jajo
Summary: Latest one-shot from the Others' Series. Follow up to "Naked Angela" Perfect fluffy reading for anyone in the mood for lemons. ;


*** This is dedicated to everyone who got stuck with small children in a 6 hour plus car ride this weekend and to all college students who had to pack up their dorm room/ apartment and move. Hopefully reading this story will help restore your sanity.

The boy shyly cleared his throat, shuffling his big, goofy feet as he waited for me to acknowledge him.

Well, he could wait a bit longer.

Finally, after staring awkwardly at me he got the courage to actually address me.

"Um… ma'am…uh…"

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. Really I had little tolerance for his species' mating ritual. Friggin' college frat boys.

Under my stare, he hopped from foot to foot and clasped his hands behind his back, looking like an abashed kindergartener. I saw the blush start above his shirt collar, climb to his cheeks, and turn his ears bright red. This was going to be painfully fun. Painful for him. Fun for me. Well, I had to take my amusements where I could in this armpit of a town.

"Uh, I saw you sitting here and uh..."

"Just spit it out."

"I was wondering if you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me or something?" he stammered. "My name is Carl and I'm a pre-med major."

Ooooooo, pre-med. I guess that was supposed to impress me or something.

"Well, Carl," I said, my voice dripping with irritation. "Since I need to teach a class in bioengineering to a bunch of grad students, I think that I am going to be otherwise occupied."

"You're a professor?" he squeaked, the falsetto hurting my sensitive ears.

"Yes," I said, smiling broadly at him. He took a step back when he saw my sharp teeth.

"Uh, well, maybe you could tutor me sometime?" he said, leering at me.

The putz.

As I made it into my classroom, I hoped that Carl was able to get those grass stains out of his pants and the blood off his nice preppy white polo. It's never a good thing to piss off a werewolf: especially the bitch who is destined to be queen of the werewolves, and who is really, _really_ frustrated.

I sighed as I sat my satchel on the desk at the front of the auditorium sized class room. My class was a requirement for all bioengineering graduate students, but the class also fit the degree requirement for biochemical engineering, advanced mathematics/chemistry, and physical education grad students. Strangely, in the four years I had been teaching it, I had not met one phys ed grad student.

I was here in Brownsville, the very southernmost part of Texas, and, asides from a couple Florida Keys, the southernmost point of the continental United States. It kissed up against Mexico, and the University I taught at had just gotten an ugly wall installed where once I'd gotten to see the Rio Grande in the name of border security. Just another frustration in my life.

Why was I here at the end of American civilization? Because I was desperate to find my mate and I honestly was so itchy to get laid I couldn't stand it. So why hadn't I taken that obnoxious frat guy's offer of coffee and some _tutoring_? Because the wolf in me refused to let me have sex with any being she considered weaker than me, which ruled out just about everybody.

I'd grown more powerful than any single, unattached wolf I knew, which meant there was no one around who could help me occasionally scratch an itch. Maybe my brother Jake was stronger—maybe—but I wasn't that desperate. Incest was definitely not in the plans.

But I was desperate enough that I'd gone to a powerful clairvoyant who lived in the Hollywood Hills for help and she'd directed me to Browntown. Or at least that's what I called this splotch on the map. She'd told me it would take a while for my mate to show up so I had to be patient. I thought she meant a couple of months, not four friggin' years.

Honestly, I'd liked Browntown and the University when I first got here. There were very few Others around, except for a clan of Chupacrabas. Too sunny for vampires, for sure. And it was nice that the majority of people here were Hispanic and had dark brown skin, so I didn't stick out too much. Plus, I actually lived 20 minutes away from the University on South Padre Island and I had a nice, secluded beach house with access to pretty much virgin beaches that I could let my wolf around on. That had all seemed like paradise four years ago.

Now, I was sick of tacos, tamales, and the heat. I'd give anything to return to the constant rain and cooler temperatures of the Quileute Rez.

But I couldn't leave until my mate showed up. Because I knew the second I stepped even a foot out of this area, he would show up and leave and then I would be right where I started.

_Patience, Leah._

I looked at my desk and saw a blue Xeroxed sheet that showed that I was getting a new student. Interesting that he was starting the class mid semester. Ben Cheney.

_Well, Ben, I hope you can keep up because I am definitely not in the mood to cut anyone any slack._

I looked up and pretty much all the students who normally bothered to show up to class were there. I saw the new guy setting up his laptop in the very back of the auditorium. He looked like the average geeky, scrawny guy who majored in engineering. Sort of like that accountant guy from _Ugly Betty _or a young Kirk Cameron from _Growing Pains_.

There was no way he could be my mate, so I lost interest in him and went to stand at the podium.

As I prepared to start the first sentence of my lecture, I inhaled deeply so I could project through the fairly cavernous room. I disliked the crappy audio system, so I tried to speak loudly without it.

That's when it hit me. _Damn_. The sweetest scent, most desirable scent in the world. I had this instant craving for whoever was generating it, and I was instantly aroused. Thank goodness I was wearing a suit jacket because I am sure my nipples were hard enough to cut glass.

Internally, my wolf was gyrating to a Shakira song.

Damn. Damn. Damn. The wimp was an Other, a witch. So it's not like he turned into something cool and powerful, like a Matithe demon. Everyone knew a werewolf could have a witch for a snack, followed by a vampire for dinner. My wolf was confused if she thought this geek was stronger than we were.

I knew every single being in the classroom except for the new guy. He had to be my mate. The scrawny, pale skinned white guy. Although my instincts were yelling at me telling me to pounce on him NOW, intellectually I was really disappointed. This guy didn't look like he could handle a strong wind, much less a werewolf queen. Not to mention the fact that as my consort he was supposed to be alpha to all male werewolves (we're a matriarchal society—women rule, men drool).

How could the fates be so cruel? It might be more merciful for him if we didn't hook up. Jake and the guys would chew him up and spit him out the second they saw him. I'd be a widow _before _the joining ceremony.

I looked at him closely. Damn, he'd not moved an inch. He looked absolutely frozen in place staring directly at me at the podium. Not so much of a twitch coming from him.

I started my lecture, trying to fight my involuntary need to run to his… to _Ben_'s side. Instead, I tried to surreptitiously make my way over. As I got closer, my suspicions were confirmed. I guess witches are immobilized when they meet their mate. Must make it easier for a non-witch to catch a witch mate. But what if two witches are mates… if both freeze how do they ever get together?

_Should I unfreeze him?_ My instincts were telling me to touch him, so I was making an educated guess that would do the trick. But I didn't know anything about _this_ witch, and part of me was afraid that Ben would disappear once he was able and I wouldn't find him again.

So I went on with my lecture, while in the back of my mind I was weighing my options. Honestly, most of my concentration was on not pulling Ben to floor, ripping his clothes off, and licking every inch of his slight body. He smelled that good. So I hope my lecture made sense; no one stopped me or asked a question so I'm assuming it did.

Students around Ben were noticing that he wasn't moving. The sorority slut sitting next to him reached over to shake him. I had to squelch my wolf's desire to tear open her throat and bathe in her blood. Instead I stopped the lecture.

"Don't touch him," I said through clenched teeth. "He's not moving as part of a bet, and he will be really upset if you cause him to lose his bet."

Suddenly, the sound of shifting chairs could be heard as eighty or so eyes turned to look at statute Ben.

I let everyone look their fill and waited for the same chair squeaking and paper rustling to die down as my class's attention finally turned back to me.

"So I need everyone to write a ten page paper on the biocompatibility of quantum dots," I said, trying to distract everyone from Ben. It worked, the room filled with groans and I was the subject of more than a few pissed off glares. "It will be due in one week so I am letting you out early today so you can get started. Nor will I hold class on Thursday. Therefore, as I believe I am being extremely generous, I will _not_ accept any tardy papers."

_Suckers. _One of the perks of being a teacher was being able to torture your students. Of course, I would be the one groaning when I actually had to read their drivel.

"Class dismissed," was followed by 180 feet running out my classroom as fast as possible.

I climbed up to where Ben sat and looked at him.

There was no way I could take him anywhere without having to touch him and even if I grabbed him and held on tight, I knew he could disappear out of my hands.

So I reached out slowly and touched him on the chest, pulling my hand away as a shot of electricity or something moved up my arm.

I heard the intake of his breath and saw his shoulders fall as his posture relaxed. With his movement came an influx of that delicious scent into the air and I just about creamed myself. I sat down in the chair next to me.

We both sat next to each other for a while, surreptitiously stealing glances at each. _Who would make the first move? How was this going to work?_

"Well, hello, mate," Ben said in a surprisingly deep voice. Then he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, Ben," I replied softly, afraid to scare him away while holding onto my wolf with all my might.

"So you know my name," he said, still grinning. "And you're a werewolf."

I nodded. I couldn't make words and keep my wolf from taking control at the same time. I looked down and saw that my hands had already turned into claws and I had scratched deep groves into the desk in front of me.

I looked up and Ben and saw that he too had seen the marks. But, surprisingly, he didn't looked scared. He looked amused.

"I think we should take this somewhere a little bit more private, Professor Black," he chucked. Poof! Suddenly we were in my beach house. _Shit, how did he know about the beach house? _

The question must have been on my face, because he answered it.

"I just did a location spell for your residence," Ben explained. "I hope this is ok."

I nodded again. _This was so much more than ok_. My wolf was now doing the _lambada_ internally, thrilled that I had my mate in my den. _I had no idea how he and I were going to consummate our relationship without me ripping him to shreds._ I had waited too long for this… for him… and now I felt out of control.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned I guess at my silence. He reached out a hand to stroke my face and I recoiled afraid that I'd completely snap with his touch. I had never, ever felt this before in my life.

"Leave," I hissed. Ben's face fell. "I can't control… myself… I'm afraid I'm going… to hurt you."

Ben waived a hand and suddenly I was frozen. I tried to struggle against the force holding my limbs still but I couldn't. The squirt had overpowered me completely. My wolf howled for joy and sent me mental images of her lifting her tail to Ben, a sign that she absolutely accepted him as our mate and wanted him to fuck us.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, relieved that I could speak.

"I can release you whenever you want," he said and he reached over and stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes and let out a contented growl. "So you're a werewolf, huh? My ex-girl friend Angela just found her mate in a werewolf named Jake Black. Any relation, Professor Black?"

My eyes snapped open. _Ex-girlfriend?_ Although I liked my brother's mate when I'd met her last month I was now ready to break every little bone in her friggin' supermodel body. _Slut. Bitch. Whore. Skank. Gorgon. Harpy. Elephant cocksucker._

"She's my sister-in-law," I said with a snarl. Ben started laughing.

"That is so crazy. I've spent the last two months licking my wounds because Angela had found her werewolf mate and I'd been trying to find a place to hide where no witch could find me. Only to walk into a classroom and be driven crazy by the sexiest professor _ever_, who just happens to be my own werewolf mate."

_He thinks I'm sexy. Maybe I'll only break half her bones._

"What is your first name, Professor Black?" Ben asked, his eyes getting heavy with his desire and his voice turning husky. His hand trailed down from my cheek down my neck and right above my right breast. His eyes asked my permission and I moaned my agreement. His hand brushed over my breast and I groaned.

"Leah."

"Leah, I want to make love to you. Fuck that, I _need_ to make love to you. Will you let me, sweetheart?"

"God, yes," I replied and I howled as both his hands started squeezing and massaging my breasts.

"I think we're wearing too many clothes, Leah," Ben said and suddenly we were naked.

I was getting wetter each time my mate displayed his power. Finally, I'd met my equal. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to the fates.

Ben started kissing my neck while his hands wondered all over my body, stroking gently. I was practically vibrating with pleasure and although a part of me was frustrated that I couldn't touch as well, I was mostly content to just be worshipped.

Ben walked behind me so that he was out of my line of vision. I couldn't believe what a turn out it was to not know where the next stroke or lick was going to be. When I felt Ben's mouth lick and then bite my left ass check I climaxed. The first time I'd ever done so without have my vagina stimulated.

"God, I love that you howl when you cum," said Ben. I felt him stand up and press his very generous arousal between my ass checks. "You know you are completely helpless and I can do anything to you right now, right?"

If I could have, I would have shivered with delight. I felt Ben's arm snake around my waist and his hands dip down to the area between my legs, parting my folds, and stroking the skin within. Another howl was ripped from my lips.

"God, I can't wait to taste your cream, sweetheart, but right now I am not going to last," Ben moaned in my ear. His fingers entered me and started pumping in and out. "Do you want me to fuck you now, Leah?"

"Yes, please, please Ben," I practically screamed. Any pride I might have had the wolf had hidden away once the orgasms started happening.

"Do you want me from behind, wolf," Ben growled. _Oh, goddess_. And I came again, pushed over by the image of being taken by Ben from behind.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. And then I felt myself floating higher and Ben bending me over, gentling rearranging my limbs so I was on my hands and knees in front of him, magically hovering in the air. I was as immobile as if I had been bound by ropes.

I closed my eyes as I felt his penis push into me, with a firm stroke. In and out he pumped and I howled my joy at being conquered by my mate. I felt Ben take the back of my neck in his teeth and bite down just as he and I simultaneously reached our completion.

I almost blanked out as I felt stars burst behind my closed eyes and a warmness emanate from where Ben and I were joined spread out throughout my body. I knew, as was the way with werewolves, that we'd conceived in that very moment and I was breathless at the blessing we'd been granted. The tears started to fall.

Suddenly I could move again and I was being cuddled in strong arms and Ben was gently kissing away my tears, "Leah, baby, love, are you ok? Did I hurt you? Tell me what's wrong and how I can fix? Please don't cry."

I, the hardcore queen bitch, actually felt it. My heart thawed, filled, and overflowed with love for my mate. I knew that rationally I didn't know much about him, but my instincts and my heart told me that I had a man who would cherish me and be my equal, despite _possibly _being more powerful than I.

"Ben, you're wonderful," and I kissed his relieved face. He circled his arms around me and just hugged me.

"And we're pregnant." The arms left me suddenly and I heard a thud.

My strong, powerful mate had just passed out.

**End Notes:**

**Reviews are a wonderful reward for hardworking authors who are barely clinging to their sanity after two 6 hour car rides with young children. ;)**

**Also, a shout out to anyone who lives in Brownsville. Just wanted to go to another end of the United States, since we've done Florida, NY, and Seattle in the Meyer series. How anyone could be tired of tacos and tamales or living 20 minutes from the beach is beyond me. Shout out to University of Texas at Brownsville for having a great website!**


End file.
